The daughter of the one called, Koa
by Chibi-serena17
Summary: Who is this strange girl who claims to be the granddaughter of Vegeta's deceased bodyguard, Nappa and why is she oggling over Trunks all of a sudden? Read and Review.


Title: The daughter of the one called, Koa  
  
Chapter: 1/? Author: Dayna E-Mail: sxy_lil_crysta@yahoo.com Webpage:   
  
A/N: I do not own DBZ, or it's original characters, I am merely using them for entertainment purposes only.  
  
The following characters, however, ARE 'copyrighted' to me:  
  
Serena {Serengeta.Vegeta's eldest child} Angel {Angelyssa.Trunks' twin sister} Laurynn {Serena's best friend} Crysta {A saiya-jin warrior who is in love with Trunks} Reoko & Keko {Serena and Goku's twins} Sorra {Angel's only child} Samara {Sumari's sister} Koa {Son of Nappa, father of Crysta} Sumari {Vegeta's first 'wife'. Serena's mother..Deceased} Goshanaa {Serena's third and last child} MAE Lin #12 {An android who becomes Reoko's lover}  
  
These Characters are ones that belong to my friends and are used with their FULL permission:  
  
Auron {A dark half saiya-jin half silver dragoon} Goshin {son of Goten} Harmony {A FEMALE Half saiya-jin, half namekian} Kriseri {Vegeta's current lover who has a soft spot for Chibis}  
Anyway, let the fun begin!  
The daughter of the one called, Koa  
  
"This isn't funny Trunks! I said wait!" Goten shouted, running after his best friend. They were both horribly late for school and were running as fast as they were allowed to on the crowded streets of Satan City. Trunks slowed down enough for his friend to catch up and then took off again. "C'MON GOTEN! Pick up the pace!" He shouted. Trunks looked behind him, watching as his friend tried desperately to catch up again, before slamming into someone.  
  
"OWWWWW!" The person shouted as Trunks practically tackled her. She went to glare at him but turned a bright pink when she felt his warm breath on her chest. "Y-you..HENTAI!" She screamed, shoving him off of her. Trunks looked up and blinked. The girl underneath him was beautiful. She had long purple hair, green eyes and a..tail? "Uhhh.so sorry about this." He said, standing up. The girl stood up and brushed herself off. She glared at Trunks and then blushed when he turned his blue eyes on her.  
  
"Err.hi" She said softly before looking away. Goten caught up with Trunks and stared at the girl. "Oh, hey Crysta." He chirruped. The girl smirked and waved a little. "Heya Goten." She whispered, keeping her face away from Trunks. "I see you've met Trunks," He said placing his hands on his hips. Trunks looked back and forth from his friend to this girl. "What's going on, who is she Goten?" He asked.  
  
Crysta picked up her bag and started to walk away. "Do you remember me telling you about that girl in chemistry? The one who sat next to me and sorta went out with me for a while?" Trunks nodded. "That's the little skank." Crysta stopped dead in her tracks and turned around. "What did you just call me?" She asked. Goten smirked. "I called you a SKANK! It's what you really are, is it not?" He growled. Crysta looked away and shuddered. "You.. have no.right to c-call...me that. I did nothing t-to you!" She stammered, trying to keep her voice steady.  
  
Goten grinned. "And why not? You DID cheat on me with Sharpner's brother." Crysta shook her head and tossed her bag at him. "You're wrong! You're the one who couldn't stay away from Angel!" Trunks stared and then looked at Crysta. Her body was shaking hard and the tears wouldn't stop. Her hair was beginning to turn yellow and her eyes flashed a darker green than normal. "Son Goten, I.I HATE YOU!" She screamed. Trunks watched in awe as the girl turned into a super Saiya-jin.  
  
She lunged at Goten who made a loud 'oof'-ing noise as he was tackled to the ground. Trunks immediately stepped in and pulled Crysta away, holding her against him while she kicked and thrashed about in his arms. "LET GO OF MEEEEEE!!!!" She shouted.  
  
Trunks held her tight, feeling her energy drain as she moved around. " Hey, calm down, I'm not gonna hurt you. Just chill out and I'll let you go." He whispered. Crysta gave a soft sigh as she shivered. She powered down and closed her eyes, breathing a little hard. "I-I'm sorry, I can explain everything." She said, looking up at Trunks.  
  
He smiled back and let her go. "Alright, Goten, get out of here and tell Ms. Rooney I'm sick. I have to talk to Crysta." Goten shook his head. "No way man, I can't have her corrupting you too!" He growled. Crysta growled and started to walk away, when Trunks took her arm and spun her around. "Where are you running off to?" He asked.  
  
Crysta stared into his eyes for a second and then looked away. "Away from HIM!" She shouted. Trunks smiled and let go. "Alright then. Do you know where Capsule Corporation is?" He whispered. Crysta nodded. "Alright. Meet me there in an hour, my folks will be home, just tell them you're waiting for me." "Names?" She purred. "Bulma and Vegeta." Crysta's body went ridged. "As in.prince Vegeta?" she asked cautiously.  
  
Trunks' face screwed up in thought. "Yeah, how do you." He then looked down and saw her tail, twitching as he spoke. "You're a Saiya-jin?" "Hai." She answered softly. "I see, and that's why you transformed." Another nod and a whispered "Hai." Was her answer. "That would explain your.erm.bitchiness." Crysta turned around and growled. "I am NOT bitchy!" She hissed. Goten covered his mouth to muffle a snicker and was 'rewarded' with a small kii blast to the face.  
  
"If you want to keep your eyebrows, I suggest you keep your god damn mouth shut Goten." Her voice was icy and sharp as she turned around to walk away. "Capsule Corporation, ne?" She asked Trunks. "Yea.it's in-" "West City. I know. I know all about your mother and your.. father. And I know about you, but I'll explain later." She then strutted down the street, leaving the boys to stare in awe.  
  
"What the hell did I just get myself into?" Trunks asked. Goten just shrugged and headed towards Orange Star High.  
  
A/N: OK.I know, Not that great for a first chapter, but..I'm happy ^_^. Please tell me what you think so I can figure out how to finish this. Arigato! Dayna 


End file.
